Until the day she wakes up
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Saying "I love you" to the person you love is the most beautiful thing in the world. In which he doesn't say it that much and she always does.
1. She's the closest thing to a shooting st

**Chapter1.** She's the closest thing to a shooting star

* * *

 **.**

,

 **i.**

 **;**

"Gray-sama is so kind…"

A thick brow arched questioningly.

"Juvia has fallen even more!" she flashed him her brightest smile, her thumb present beside her small face.

He only scowled but his cheeks didn't hide the embarrassment he got from her compliments.

"It's really nothing, the guy needs to find Rogue so I need to help him." He said, looking down on the sobbing exceed, Frosch's small paws were clutched on the fabric of his black pants.

"It's not 'I', it's ' _Juvia and Gray-sama'_!" she protested, pouting cutely at her partner as the ice mage crouched down to the exceed's level.

"Hey, we're going to find him. Stop crying." He ruffled the top of Frosch's head and the guy immediately stopped from crying, his big eyes looking up at Gray.

Juvia followed Gray as he sat beside him, her arms were folded neatly on her lap along with his coat that he discarded just a few minutes ago.

"Say…" she started, her eyes wrinkling as she smiled lovingly at the little guy. "Why don't we eat some Ice cream first?"

 **;**

 **ii.**

The snow was falling in light amount when Gray and Juvia stopped in the park. The water mage insisted on stopping there first before they return to the guild.

"Let's sit over here, Gray-sama." She smiled, patting the grass beside her. When Gray laid beside her, she stretched her arms forward, yawning in the process as well.

"You're tired." Gray commented, staring up at the sky while he laid himself on the slightly snow covered grass. "You better head home now."

She only sighed and brought her arms in front of her, hugging herself as the wind passed on them. "Juvia is not." She pouted before turning down on him. "Perhaps… it's our date today and Juvia will not let anything to ruin our day."

"We always go out." He said as a matter of factly.

"But its still special." She reasoned smiling, her cheeks blooming with color.

There, he's having one of her smiling-while-reasoning again. He couldn't help but smile as well. She returned the smile, but this time it was playful.

Her smile was contagious and Gray doesn't mind being affected by it.

"I'll be gone for a week."

"Juvia knows, that's why we need to spend every second together for today."

"It can't be help then," he said before sitting up and leaning close to her. He placed his lips on her lightly and Juvia immediately closed her eyes.

When he pulled away, she was blushing ten times unlike before.

"Was that an 'I miss you already' kiss?" she asked as she peeked at him behind her fringes.

He smirked. "Maybe?" he leaned down again and this time, when he pulled away, he quickly followed it by embracing her tightly.

 **;**

 **iii.**

Juvia felt so loved at the moment. It was rare for Gray to show such passionate actions towards her, let alone the moments that they're alone to themselves.

She clutched his hand tightly while they walked on the familiar road leading to her apartment. A few blocks only and they will arrive there.

He gripped back tightly, glancing down on her as she looked ahead, not minding his actions.

Gray flung his right arm around her waist. She looked up at him confusedly.

"It's getting cold, you need to stay warm, yeah?"

 **;**

 **iv.**

"I baked some Juvia bread for Gray-sama~!" she sang as she appeared from behind the wall separating her kitchen and dining area.

His eyes traveled on her direction, a frown plastered on his face.

She placed the delicious looking pastries in front of him. He glanced from her face then back to the breads.

"It's blue?" his frowned deepened when he picked up one, examining it closely. He took a bite carefully, glancing at the neatly piled breads on the tray.

Juvia stood with her back facing him, she poked his nose and pointed on the knot on her apron. He bit the bread between his lips before untying the lace on her waist. He patted her bum when he finished and she twirled gracefully, removing the apron complete off her body.

She took a sit beside him, grinning proudly as she brought her knuckles under her chin, her elbows resting on the table.

"H-how was it?" she shyly asked, peeking up at him.

"It'sh good," he muttered while chewing.

"Really? Then Juvia will bring some to the guild tomorrow!" she said excitedly, turning on her feet and ready to head to the kitchen again the second his eyes averted to her.

"No way." He scowled, holding her wrists. A certain memory passed on his mind and that includes Elfman. "I'll have all of this to myself."

"H-huh?" she blushed, looking at him in awe as he grabbed another bite. His black eyes looked at her, smiling at her boyishly as he continued to chew.

Her heart melted.

"It's rare for Gray-sama to smile at Juvia." She said breathlessly. She fanned herself with her thin hands.

Gray smirked before taking another bite on the new version of his Juvia bread.

 **;**

 **v.**

The next day, she surprised him by appearing on his front door.

;

 **vi.**

He stopped at the hallway when he saw her sitting on his one-seater sofa, facing the small tea table across the living room.

He walked silently until he was on the door frame, he leaned on it while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

She was busy reading a book. Her back pressed firmly on the soft seat, she looked so small on it, her legs were prompted at the small stool in front of her, causing for her skirt to ride up, revealing slim, pale legs.

He continued to watch her, taken by the serene expression she's having. She seemed to be absorbed in her readings that she didn't noticed him hovering above her.

His eyes trailed down on her face, he watched every blink of her eyes, how her thick lashes would land on the soft curve of her cheeks, her nose would also scrunched momentarily. Her lips turned into a small 'o' and he figured that she learned something unexpected from the book she's reading. She bit her lower lip next, her eyes widening at every word she's reading.

A gasp escaped her lips, she continued reading, not aware of him watching her.

She kicked the air in his surprise, her skirt had completely rode up to her hips. A dark blush covered his face, causing him to choke on his cough.

She looked in front of her, alert.

"G-gray-sama!"

 **;**

 **vii.**

She snuggled herself closer to his chest while she read a new book to him. He was now sitting on the one seater sofa, while Juvia shyly sat between his legs.

She didn't dream of having an intimate position like this with Gray. She didn't pictured the two of them would be sitting like this.

And despite the thundering clap of her heart inside her chest, Juvia, with calm voice continued to recite the poem she's reading to him.

 _"_ _I wished for your love on a shooting star  
and didn't think my wish would get too far.  
Then you opened your heart and let me in,  
that's where this crazy love story begins."_

She inhaled before continuing.

 _"_ _You always make me smile at everything you do,  
and it's things like that, that make you YOU."_

He placed his hand on top of her leg. She didn't complain and will never be.

 _"_ _But I can tell you this poem is true,  
and I wrote this poem just for you.  
To let you know how we got this far,  
cuz I wished for your love on a shooting star_."

She sighed, her breath teasing his neck.

Without a word, he lifted her face up to him, he took the moment to stare at her dreamy expression, her eyes were heavy and was looking with resolve at him.

He laced his fingers through her blue hair, scratching her scalp to soothe her even more.

"Gray-sama…" she breathed, she cupped his cheek before he leaned down to kiss her.

And the book fell on the floor with a soft 'thud'.

 **;**

 **viii.**

"Lucy-san lend me those books." She smiled, resting the side of her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were fixed on his fingers, dangling from his hand at the armrest.

"You're into reading now, huh?"

She giggled.

"Juvia became interested when she saw Lucy-san and Levy-san reading on a corner at the guild. They looked so absorb by it."

"And so are you." He moved his hand and laced it with hers, seconds later, she teasingly untangled her fingers from his and he groaned in dismay.

He finally caught her hands and gripped it tightly.

She yawned, pulling her hand from his grasp again to cover her mouth.

"Can Juvia sleep for a while?" she asked with her small voice, she rubbed her eyes in drowsiness. His eyes looked down on her but was only greeted with the top of her blue head.

"Alright. I'll fix my bed first and-"he strive to stood up but she stopped him, moaning in disapproval. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, clinging on to him compactly.

He chuckled, not even sure why he's smiling at the first place.

"Juvia means to sleep here." She pouted. "Right here with Gray-sama."she added softly, blinking her eyes as her lids became heavy.

"On top of me, you mean?"

She laughed and the sound resonated inside him.

 **;**

 **ix.**

 _"I wished for your love on a shooting star_  
 _and didn't think my wish would get too far._  
 _Then you opened your heart and let me in,_  
 _that's where this crazy love story begins."_

 **;**

* * *

 **AN.** Another story and yes! Im free from school works! Thank you for reading this one, eventually you'll understand the whole point of this crappy love story, but let us all take the yummy moments between them.

If too OOC for you, let's just say that they're both comfortable with each other, except with some moments where Juvia who becomes pretty shy when Gray makes his advances, gets?

This is inspired by _Alice Hattercandy's 'hardboiled & halcyon you'_. I love her fics dearly and Im crazy over them for a century now, haha!

The poem lines is owned and written by _Alannah Morales (I Wished For Your Love On A Shooting Star_ )

Leave a review if you have time, thank you again!


	2. She knew that his actions speaks louder

**..**

 **Chapter2.** She knew that his actions speaks louder than his words

* * *

 **.**

 **,**

 **x.**

 **;**

She was looking unconsciously at the skies above, he noted. She wore her dreamy expression once again, sighing every now and then.

She was seated on one of the lounge chair at the guild's pool backyard, she looks so out of place because she wore her usual dark blue attire, and furred hat. Others who are going there wore their swim suits.

He sighed and continued to watch her from the inside of the guild, through the large arched windows.

Juvia raised a palm in the air, tracing the clouds with her index finger. Her lids were becoming heavy and she felt like closing them for a moment.

Gray only watch her with calculating eyes, not removing his stern gaze away from her.

She laid back on the inclined chair, smiling at the sun.

He was not sure if he would still let her out there. She was not that used with the sun, she might hurt her skin if she stayed there for too long.

He glanced around before standing up from his seat, he walked towards the door leading to the backyard when a small tug suddenly stole his attention.

He saw Lucy smiling up at him.

Some of their guild members passed in front of them and went out to the pool, leaving the large doors opened.

Juvia felt the heat radiating from her skin. The back of her hand wiped her sweat covered forehead.

Foggy blue eyes traveled around and she spotted Gray standing near the door. She sat up straight and was about to call him when she noticed that he's been talking to someone. She tilted her head a bit slightly to the side and saw Lucy.

She exhaled deeply, her chest falling down. The gnawing bitterness was growing inside of her when she saw Gray laugh at something the blonde had told him.

She brought one hand to her chest and her heart began to hurt. She was never confident of Gray's feelings towards her.

From her point of view, she can see the love of her life slipping through her fingers.

He even told her one time that she doesn't have to be jealous. He doesn't hold any interest towards his female guildmates; and he forgot to quote: …except you.

So with a heavy heart, she watch them interact.

Gray's eyes suddenly averted towards her and she gasped.

 _She was caught!_

Juvia immediately covered up with a force smile, hiding her emotions as best as she could. She promised Gray not to get jealous to anyone, especially to their _family._

"I was about to call you to go back inside, the sun is getting hotter." He jogged towards her, smirking slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "Juvia is surprised to still see you with clothes."

He smiled down at her but when you look clearly, hers faltered. She looked down on her lap, trying to hide from his vision.

"What's wrong?" he kneeled in front of her.

She shook her head, looking up at him once again as she forced another cheery smile.

His fingers traced the lock of blue hair shielding her face from him, he tucked it behind her ear and Juvia was aware how red her face.

Gray flicked her forehead before straightening up on his full height, towering her small form. "Let's go back inside."

He offered his hand to her and she gladly accepted it.

 **;**

 **xi.**

"It's so beautiful here!" she run towards the shore line, her long, blue hair waving at him.

He scowled. "Don't get too close over there you might-"

"Ow!-"

 _"-trip."_

"J-juvia's fine!" she quickly recovered, dusting the sand from her hair and yellow sun dress.

 **;**

 **xii.**

"Let's enjoy today~!" Mirajane clapped her hands as her siblings handed out drinks to everyone at the beach.

"You're amazing Mira! You brought beers!" Macao shouted at the corner as he received his tall mug of beer from Lisanna.

"So noisy." Gray muttered as he applied some sunscreen lotion on his arms.

"It's fun Gray-sama! Don't be such a killjoy!" Juvia playfully hit his back, she grabbed the lotion from his hands and squeezed some on her palm. She gently placed her hands on his back and the cooling gel surprised Gray.

"You better be protected while playing at the beach, Gary-sama…" she hummed as she applied the lotion on his broad back, pressing the pads of her fingers on his skin as well. She massaged the sticky substance on his back until it dried.

"Thank you." He said.

She smoothened the ends of their blanket at the sand and placed their bags on the side.

"I didn't know that Lucy's family owned a resort." The ice mage craned his neck to the side. " This is a nice get away."

She hummed, preparing her Gray-sama's towel at the end of the blanket.

"Aren't you going to swim?" he asked, stretching his arms, his eyes were carefully observing his surroundings, aware that Natsu might attack him at any moment.

She yawned.

"Natsu might be hiding somewhere." He whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to freeze his flaming ass, ha!"

He continued to warm up and noticed that Juvia hasn't answered his question. He glanced down on her and saw her eyes squinting.

"What's the problem?" he placed his palm on top of her forehead.

She quickly flinched back at the surprise touch of his palms on her forehead.

"J-juvia's fine! D-don't worry."

"I can stay here with you if you want," he offered, looking at her worriedly.

"No…" she sighed. "Juvia's fine, Gray-sama, you go ahead and hunt Natsu-san, you need to win." she cheered him with low sprits and Gray raised his brow at her.

"You sure?"

She offered him a reassuring smile.

His frown softened and he nodded.

 **;**

 **xiii.**

"Juvia!" Cana's voice boomed around the area, Juvia jerked from her seat upon hearing her name being called at a distance.

"C-cana-san!" she smiled, straightening her back.

"Let's go swim swim swim!" she pointed at the beach, Juvia followed her finger and saw that almost all of their guild mates were playing at the water.

"Come on, it's your element! It's play time!" the woman tossed the bottle of beer from her hands somewhere. Along the way, Juvia heard a small cry from the distance, perhaps she hit Wakaba on the head.

"Juvia will join later. The lotion's hasn't dried up yet."

"With lotion or not, let's goooo!" Cana threw her arms around the water mage, and lifted her up. The brunette tugged free the knot of Juvia's dress and it fell on her feet.

"C-cana-san!" she covered herself while the drunken lady laughed aloud.

"Juvia you're too shy! Come on, its time to be exposed!" the card mage wrapped her arms around Juvia's middle and with brute strength, she lifted Juvia in the air.

The water mage screamed as Cana run towards the waters. With one deep grunt, Cana lifted her up even more before throwing her in the water.

Water splashed around her, and when the water mage struggled to stand on her feet, her face was covered with her own hair. Every laughed around her.

A smile appeared on her lips when she raised both of her arms, both of it were already in her water form, ready to take her opponent down.

She was about to playfully throw Cana in the water as well when she felt herself being lifted again. She was shocked to her core, knowing that it's not her doing anymore.

Her whole body, except her arms were in her water form. The solid parts of her body, especially her stomach, which was once again, being wrapped around by arms. By thick arms.

She turned her head around and saw pink.

"Kyaah~!"

Gray shook his head, feeling some water entering his ears.

He cursed in the air. He knew that Gajeel was targeting him this time, he should be on guard at all time.

A familiar scream caught his attention. Whipping his head, he twisted his whole body that was covered by water from waist up. His black eyes widened when he saw Natsu holding Juvia by the waist, lifting her up in the air.

He could see the bastard's cheek being pressed on Juvia's side, a smug grin on his face.

Juvia's face pinked, bringing both of her hands on her face to cover it. Gray was left but to stare at them, he couldn't take his eyes off the picture and suddenly, he had the urge to freeze the whole area.

His inferiority rose up, his eyes became daggers as he saw Natsu flipped Juvia in the air and they both landed on the water, Juvia's back landing on the fire dragon slayer's chest.

"Enough!" shouted the ice mage as he made his way towards the two. Juvia had her eyes wide in confusion, her lips trembling in cold.

"Ice pop!" Natsu raised a fist in front of him. "I'll burn the whole place if you don't drop yer magic!"

Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu, her small hands grasping his arms. "Calm down!" she shouted at them. She grabbed Natsu's pink hair and brought his head down to her level, she smacked it continuously, smiling apologetically at Gray.

"Gray calm down, will you?" Erza appeared behind him. "It's not the right time to act like this." She warned, passing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and let his magic slip away. His black eyes narrowed towards Juvia, the water mage staring at dazedly.

He encircled his hand around her wrist and hoisted her up. Her knees buckled forward, however, Gray was quick to assist her. He placed both his hands on her shoulder, and steadied her.

"T-thank you."

The lively atmosphere instantly drop when Gray tugged Juvia to come with him. He immediately grabbed their bags upon passing them, the large umbrella being knocked to the side.

The water mage remained silent when they returned to their hotel room. He let Gray to drag her around until he finally settled on the large bed shared by them. He then tossed her on the mattress a little hard.

"What the fuck is he thinking?!" he said in frustration, sitting at the edge of the bed. "That flame retard is being insensitive. He should know his boundaries!" he turned to look at Juvia who was staring back at him with wide eyes, her mouth slightly opened.

He was surprised at the image she was presenting to him, it was new. She's half-naked on the bed, hair still wet from the previous happening.

She's a hot water mage, he thinks.

He quickly looked away and grabbed the thick blanket on his side, he tossed it to the water mage, covering her in the process.

"Gray-sama?" she called to him softly. He could feel her crawling at the bed towards were he sat. Gently, he felt soft arms encircling his shoulders.

He turned his head again and was greeted at how close their faces are.

She smiled up at him, their noses bumping into each other.

"I love you…" she breathed before leaning her lips on his.

 **;**

 **xiv.**

She slowly moved her face to the side and kissed his temple. "Gray-sama…" she breathed.

He closed his eyes firmly, bringing his hand to her head. He stroked her blue hair gently.

"Sorry." He mumbled when she told him to face her. She smiled lovingly at the ice mage before hugging him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist.

She nodded, staring up at him. Her smile faltered quickly, replaced by a frown. "But Gray-sama's being unfair too."

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The other day, Juvia saw you talking with Lucy-san." She paused, grazing her front teeth over her lip, hesitating. "You looked happy talking to her."

He arched a brow, a scowl forming on his face. "We talked about this already, am I correct?" he warned her, leaning his back while he placed the heel of his palm on the white sheets behind him.

"B-but-" she pouted, tears forming on her eyes. "Juvia can't help it!" her hold on him tightened for a second before she quickly pulled away and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging it instead. She dropped her head on it and sighed.

"I-if only Gray-sama knew how Juvia feels everytime…"

He sighed.

He passed a hand over his black mane, drawing his brows deeply together. He thought of something nice to tell her about that topic but he couldn't find any.

A few heartbeat passed,

"Sorry…" she lifted her head up to him, smiling weakly. "Juvia let her selfishness get in the line again. Juvia promises not to act like this again."

He worriedly look at her. Damn, how he could stay silent at the moment?

Gray cleared his throat. Juvia looked at him, casting him a sad smile.

"Lucy only talked to me about bringing you in the beach. She saw you the other day at the pool back in the guild and thought that you might be missing the beach."

Her eyes widened.

"I quickly agreed and she thought of bringing the whole guild as well. She wants everybody to wind up, especially you."

Her cheeks flushed brightly, gasping. "E-eh?"

"See? No harm intended." He smirked.

She bobbed her head up and down, a shy smile gracing her lips. "J-juvia didn't think to that extent." She apologized once again.

Maybe… she should really stop imagining things like that.

"It's hard for Gray-sama to talk with things like that, right?"

"You know I hate explaining."

She giggled, smiling happily at him. "Juvia is happy that you chose to open it to her, we can avoid misunderstandings like that if we talk about it."

She knew that his actions speaks louder than his words.

"But Juvia will not force Gray-sama. You're free to talk to her about the smallest things or even the silliest things you have in mind." She grinned. "Juvia might also be a help to strategize your prank towards Natsu-san."

He nodded, amused by her words. "Sounds fun."

* * *

 **AN.** Did you enjoy it? Thank you for reading, yeyy! Leave your thoughts and review!


	3. He blinks and it was gone

.

Chapter3. He blinks and it was gone

summary. _They saw urgency and worry flashing brightly, like signals flashing, -blinking danger on top of his head._

* * *

 **;**

 **xv.**

"Listen! I have a plan!" Levy clapped her hands in excitement, jumping on her spot.

Juvia tilted her head to the side as she paid her attention towards the script mage, Lucy on her side was curious as well.

The said meeting was for Fairy tail's resident ice mage. His birthday is tomorrow, and everyone, especially Juvia was excited, she gathered everyone while the said ice mage was still back in his own apartment.

"We should pretend that there's nothing to celebrate for tomorrow! We should all keep ourselves normal and don't spoil our surprise for him." Levy explained. "And you," she pointed at Juvia. "Don't tell Gray about this, you will act normal around him, got it?"

The water mage nodded, smiling with nervously as she fully agreed on Levy's plan.

 **;**

 **xvi.**

The next day, Gray with his usual frown entered the guild hall. He prepared himself for any possible attacks of 'Happy Birthdays' and a surprise hug from a certain water mage but to his disappointment, the guild hall was usual as well, a fair brawl on the side and beers on the table.

There's no shouting of his name, there's no greetings. He roamed his eyes around instead, searching for his girlfriend. He did not expected this day to be like this.

She was busy writing on a paper, her whole body was inclined towards the table.

He tapped her head and the girl jolted.

"Yo," he greeted her, taking the seat next to her. Juvia gave him her usual smile but it was shaky.

"G-gray-sama!" she quickly hid the paper behind her, facing him. "O-Ohayo!" she then inched closer to him.

Gray counted from one to three, his body warming especially for the water mage. He waited for her to say the words he's expecting but she only stared at him, her lips in a thin line.

"Aren't you going to say something to me?" he nudged her on the side, a boyish smile on his face.

She continued to gape at him, eyes blinking confusedly.

He shot his brows upwards, his smile widening. "Come on," he said playfully.

But the girl remained silent, even tilting her head on the side. "What is Juvia supposed to say to Gray-sama?" she asked, blinking.

The smile on his face disappeared as quickly as she shot him another question. He felt his chest tightening, well, he doesn't mind others forgetting his day, especially if he, himself was not really into it, but he hoped that perhaps, she would remember it.

He doesn't need everyone to remember this particular day, Juvia is enough.

"Nothing," he kneaded the back of his neck shyly, turning away from her.

"Eh?" Juvia curled her lips, "B-but if you don't tell Juvia… she'll be confused."

Too late. He already pushed the matter aside. He shrugged and turned his back to her, a smirk on his face.

"Definitely nothing." He assured her, placing his hand on top of hers. A blush quickly spread on Juvia's cheeks. "Do you want to go out today?" he thought that he would just have keep the day to himself, just spending it with her will be enough.

"R-really" she clutched his hands, grasping it hopefully. But then, the spark on her eyes died out. "Juvia forgot, she's not free for today."

His eyebrows formed a deep V.

"Sorry but Juvia remembered that she has something else to do today, sorry, Gray-sama." She pouted.

He shook his head. "Don't worry its okay." He smiled at her, "It's my fault for asking you out so suddenly."

She pulled her hand away from him and smile. "Gray-sama is really understanding! That's why Juvia loves him very much." She stood up, staring down at him. "Juvia has to go now, bye!" she blew him a flying kiss before disappearing behind the large guild doors.

A sigh, a trembling sigh escaped Gray's lips after.

 **;**

 **xvii.**

Gray's mood became sour as he stayed inside the guild, he can't believe that everyone had forgotten his birthday. He doesn't really mind them forgetting it, but Mavis! They've been together with their whole lives!

He glanced on his side and saw Erza eating her cake. Even though it was normal for the red head to eat her cake on a normal day, Gray felt that she's been mocking him. Why does she have a cake? Why he doesn't have one?

He removed his thoughts away, telling that it was not really necessary for him to celebrate his birthday and have a goddamned cake.

He just wants Juvia. That's all.

But the young woman doesn't even have a clue. How could she not know his birthday? It was her specialty to jot down and memorize every freaking special occasions in their lives, every date will not be missed and she completely forgot about him.

He told himself that maybe… Maybe she was just really busy. He was reminded that Juvia became frequent with her absents in the guild, she no longer stay there as much as she used to but will be voluntary to go there if he's at the guild.

He was completely disappointed on what had occurred for today.

It was his first birthday with her, and for him, no matter how cold and passive he may seemed to be when it comes to her, it still matters.

 **;**

 **xviii.**

Another sigh, a frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He sat there quietly, bumping his head on the table, not knowing what to do.

 **;**

 **xix.**

Unknown to the ice mage, while he was busy brooding to himself, Freed had already sneakily set up his magic around him, he casted a spell in which the ice mage would see everyone doing what they normally do at the guild. While in reality, each and everyone had began leaving the building, heading towards his apartment.

 **;**

 **xx.**

He put on a hard scowl on his face as he left the guild, he idly walked around the streets first before deciding to head back on his apartment.

The ice mage stopped at the open field at the park, busying his self as he looked on the lake.

"Argh!" he kicked a pebble on his way.

A droplet fell from the skies.

He looked up and it was gray, the rain was ready to fall down on him.

"Great!" he told to himself as the droplets began to pour in light weights. "What's the fucking problem?!" he shouted, as he can't possibly believe that the sun was up a few minutes ago and now it was about to rain.

 **;**

 **xxi.**

An angry sigh escaped his lips as he began unlocking his door. His frustration has risen to its peak when the said door did not cooperate with him. He cursed next, forcing it open as he got impatient at every ticking moment.

A vein popped on his forehead, he just wants to dry himself already, sleep to his content and pretend that nothing had happened today.

Well, nothing really happened today.

Finally, he heard the door clicked and for the first time today, he felt blessed.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

He clicked the lights opened.

 **;**

 **xxii.**

"Happy Birthday, Gray, _-moron, -ice princess, -pervert, -Gray-sama_!"

 **;**

 **xxiii.**

He couldn't believe his eyes as everyone threw confetti's towards him. His friends has greeted him separately, everyone wants his attention. He smiled back at them, not expecting something like this awaits him.

After a few more greetings and everyone had began enjoying themselves, he looked for a particular girl and saw her standing at the back of the crowd. He threaded through the small ocean of people in front of him and finally reached her.

 _His own warm sun._

"Hey," he said, and he couldn't hide the fact that even his eyes were smiling.

"Hey," she blushed, looking down on her boots, she fidgets her fingers behind her. She carefully looked up to him, eyes glinting with joy. "Happy Birthday, Gray-sama!"

He grinned. "Thank you."

"Juvia is really worried about you, she really never meant to lie about forgetting your birthday." She gulped, her blush deepening. "Juvia is really excited to meet you today, but we planned a surprise for you and-"

He leaned down, pecking her lips.

"J-juvia is not yet finished!" she closed her eyes, cupping her cheeks shyly. She nervously peered up athim, her heart creating an earthquake inside her chest. "Uhm-" she tried to find the right words to tell him, but he stole another kiss from her.

"Gray-sama!" she squeaked and she felt her legs wobbling. Luckily, the ice mage intentionally wrapped his arms around her waist, smirking.

If you would ask if it's the water mage who's always making the first move then it's not entirely true. Gray was bolder, especially when it comes into actions, dragging Juvia's confidence down.

He's always dominating her and she gives in.

"What?" he said, looking down at her.

"You don't have to act all sweety-sugary just because it's your birthday." A male voice interrupted them, Gray whipped his head on the side and saw Lyon crossing his arms above his chest. "You always make Juvia-chan feel bad."

"It's not bad, bastard." Gray scowled.

"Enough, Happy birthday then." Lyon moved forward, Gray and Juvia pulled away. If you're looking at them, you could see that Lyon's aiming to give Gray a hug but when he passed the celebrator, Gray's eyes widened. The white-haired man hugged Juvia instead.

The blue-haired mage only laughed surprisingly, she squirmed out of the taller man's arms but she failed at escaping.

Gray pulled them apart, sneering.

The three of them ended up laughing.

 **;**

 **xiv.**

"Sit with Juvia." Said the water mage as she patted the floor, Gray nodded, sitting himself beside her.

After the party, team Natsu stayed behind Gray's house along with the water mage. Lucy told them that it would be nice if they could watch a movie before the day ends, everyone agreed as well as Juvia but except the ice mage. He wants to spend some alone time with his girlfriend, of course.

But after a lot of disagreement and grunts he finally let them.

It was already in the middle of the movie when Gray felt a hand slipped on his lap. He glanced down next, and saw Juvia's head following her hand. Everyone looked at the sleeping water mage, her hair around her face.

Gray, with his long digits, traced her jaw line first before removing her blue locks off her face but his eyes didn't falter to show the surprise when he noticed that she was definitely paler than the usual. His eyes caught the image of her hand on his lap disappearing. It somehow became a see-through object.

Erza crawled to them and Gray watched as he saw Erza stretched her arm towards the blue-haired girl and without any word, Titania grabbed Juvia's hand.

Gray scowled, swatting the red-haired girl's hand. "Don't just yank her hand like that!" he half-shouted.

Erza turned her eyes towards him and she saw a different kind of expression on his face.

"I just thought…" her words hanged as she looked back at Juvia, her hand was back being visible.

 _'…her hand disappeared.'_

Even the irritation on Gray's face, he gently lifted Juvia on his chest before hooking his arms on her back and the back of her knees.

"Continue the movie without us." He said rather calmly, but his team saw urgency and worry flashing brightly, like signals flashing, -blinking danger on top of his head.

 **;**

 **xv.**

He laid her on his bed with ease, his face still held a hard frown. He moved towards her feet and removed her boots.

The water mage moved and laid on her side, eyes closed firmly. He saw her stiffened for a moment, probably feeling his cold palms on her ankle, then relaxing when he sat himself on the bed.

However, during the whole time that she's been sleeping, his eyes never wavered its direction, solely fixed on her hands that somehow disappeared a few moments ago.

* * *

AN: Thank you to, **_Knowledgeseer, hanako-sempai, theRedsin and guests_** for reviewing! And also a big hug to those who fav'ed and followed the story! I love you all guys! Tell me what do you think about this chapter by reviewing, thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy and feel the feels, lol!


	4. Let me tell you one thing

Chapter4. Let me tell you one thing

Summary. He anticipated for her words. Her smile got larger, the corner of her eyes wrinkling.

* * *

 **26**

The blue-haired girl stretched her arms forward, she tried to blink her eyes open but her lids were heavy, her mouth open in a large yawn.

Across the room, a black-haired man sat at the corner, watching the woman in the bed.

Juvia rolled on her side, lying on her stomach, she sighed happily as she clutched the soft pillow beneath her. The soft expression she had on her face disappeared when she sniffed the said pillow. It smelled so differently than her own pillow. She buried her nose further at the fabric and she found herself relaxing as she finally realized what, or _who's_ smell it belongs to.

"Gray…" she mumbled on the pillow.

The said man perked up from the floor, bringing as well the pillow he had use the whole night.

"You don't look like a morning person to me." Shrugged Gray as he placed the pillow beside her. This time, Juvia forced her eyes to open. It bursted open, blinking rapidly as the drowsiness from her system slowly drifts away.

She immediately sat up and look around her, her blue hair disheveled and tangled. Her eyes widened even more when she saw her boyfriend at the side of the bed, her face almost bumping into his abdomen.

"Good morning." He smirked.

She scampered away from him, squealing cutely. She looked down on her and found that she's still dressed as the same as before, minus her boots.

"G-good morning!" she said abruptly, cheeks staining red. She brought down the blanket she has gathered to cover herself –just in case- and sighed. "W-why is Juvia here?" she whispered, unable to look up at him because of the embarrassment.

It's her first time to sleep in his bed! No matter how happy she is, she couldn't help but to feel guilty because she trespassed his private quarters (because she promised him that she would not do anything that would make him uncomfortable).

She looked around again and saw the door open, outside, she could see the yesterday's party's left-over's.

"Gray-sama's birthday!" she stood up and looked at him. Gray crossed his arms in front of his naked chest, looking lost with her reaction.

"Yeah? It was yesterday." He shrugged again and walked closer to her.

He offered his hand to her, and she gladly accepted it as she stepped down from his mattress.

She narrowed her eyes and flicked her fingers on her forehead, she forgot to give him his present!

 _'This is a disaster, why did Juvia end up sleeping?! T-the gift was inside her small bag! Where is it?!'_ she thought disappointedly. _'B-but Juvia needs to fix the bed first!'_ she turned around and saw the ice mage fixing it already.

"No," she immediately grabbed the blanket away from his hands, "J-juvia will do this, I-Im sorry Gray-sama." She bit her bottom lip, looking down on her toes.

Gray stood up straightly, towering over her. He bumped his forehead on top of her head and sighed.

"You don't need to be sorry." His fingers twirled a lock of blue hair and he inhaled. "I'm not angry too."

Juvia clutched the cloth close to her chest, gripping it tightly as she slipped her head to rest on his chest instead. Gray was so warm that she felt like sleeping again.

"H-how did Juvia end up here?" she breathed on his skin. "What happened yesterday?"

Gray's brows furrowed forward, his eyes narrowing as he recalled what transpired yesterday. He decided not to worry her and rubbed a palm on her back.

"Nothing," he said. "You fell asleep while watching the movie."

Juvia grunted.

"But Im happy though." Gray leaned on her closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to him. He needed to feel her, he needed to know that she's here with him, breathing and awake.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked at the sudden tightening of his embrace. "J-juvia hasn't give you her gift yet." She blinked.

He chuckled on her ear. "I told you, this is enough."

"B-but-!" she struggled to get out of his hug but failed. "Juvia needs to fix your bed now."

 **;**

 **27**

"Uhm," Juvia fidgeted on her spot while Gray watched her closely.

"What is it?" he arched a thick brow at her. She determinedly lifted her head up to him and smiled shyly. "C-can Juvia use your bathroom?"

He blinked.

 _Oh._

"S-sure!" he immediately went out of his room .

..

He knocked on the bathroom door first before yelling to Juvia that he had hanged the towel on the door knob. The blue-haired girl answered him with a surprisingly high pitched voice.

He went back in his room and decided what clothes he should lend her for today. Gray hadn't notice but a thin sheet of sweat had formed on his forehead, his room has becoming more and more hotter. He shook his head and let his magic slip through him, cooling the whole area.

He heard small padded footsteps coming from the hallway and looked at his bedroom's door.

"Gray-sama~!" Juvia called, her teeth chattering. She appeared behind the door, wrapped only in a thin, white towel, shivering as she rubbed her pale arms back and forth.

"Damn," he immediately went to her and gave her a white buttoned up shirt. "Wear this." His magic disappeared immediately and he exited his room.

 **;**

 **28**

Her wet hair was not combed when she joined him on the kitchen.

"These are the party's left over yesterday." He placed the food in front of her and she smiled happily. "I hope you don't mind."

"Itadakimasu!" she clapped her hands and grabbed her fork.

"Your hair's dripping." He commented as he grabbed his own spoon.

She nodded her head, "Juvia does not uses her magic to dry her own hair, Juvia want's it to dry normally."

"You'll catch a cold then." He looked at her worriedly.

She shook her head enthusiastically. "Juvia's immune system is working really good! She doesn't get sick easily, you see." She smiled.

A silence passed between them as they eat their meals.

A few heart beats passed and Juvia broke the silence.

 **;**

 **29**

"Juvia didn't get the chance to give this to you yesterday," she smiled sheepishly. "Happy birthday, Gray!"

She thrusted a medium sized box, wrapped in a blue gift wrapper with snowflakes imprinted on it.

He took it with a frown on his face. "Thanks, can I open it now?"

She grinned, nodding excitedly.

He tore the wrapper apart and opened the box.

"Happy Birthday!" she moved beside him and jumped to kiss him on the cheeks.

"Y-you know that I always strip right?" he asked her, chuckling as he lifted the shirt up to his face.

"Juvia has a matching one too!" out of nowhere, the said partner of his shirt was now on her hands. "It's a couple shirt! Isn't it sweet?!"

Gray couldn't believe it.

His shirt says, 'GRAY LOVES JUVIA' while hers says, 'JUVIA LOVES GRAY MORE'

He looked down at her and smirked. "This is silly, you know I'll never wear this." Gray couldn't help but think that when it comes to Juvia, there's always more.

She pouted at him.

"Unfaaair, we will wear it tomorrow at the guild, and even in our missions together!"

 **;**

 **30**

He was watching her silently as she looked at his window.

"People always associate sad things with rain right, Gray-sama?" she said out of the blue, her eyes fixed on the heavy down pour of the rain outside. Gray chose not to reply, knowing that it was a sensitive topic for her.

"Juvia is rain, that's why they also assume that Juvia is a very sad person." She sighed, prompting her palms under her chin. "But…" he saw a glint in her blue eyes. Slowly she turned to look at him with a gentle smile on her face. "Juvia has learned one nice thing to do when it's raining."

"And it was…"

He anticipated for her words. Her smile got larger, the corner of her eyes wrinkling.

He blinked and caught her head turning invisible. It was slow and more like the fading type.

First, her hair then her forehead, next is her smiling eyes then down to her lips and -he blinked.

"Gray-sama, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, reaching for his shoulders but before she could even make a contact on his skin, his hand shot forward and he met her hand half way, pulling her to his chest.

"W-what is it?" she mumbled.

He gulped the lump on his throat and realized that he had stopped breathing. For a moment, Gray thought that she disappeared.

No way… she really disappeared, and it wasn't the first time.

"Juvia…" he breathed on her hair.

"Hm?" she wrapped her arms around him and forced to turn her head on the side so she could look at his face but ended up looking at his jaw. "Im here." She assured him. "What is it? Gray-sama looked like he saw something not nice? Was there a dirt on Juvia's face? Does my hair look weird?" she continued to mumble different possibilities but Gray only drowned himself with her presence.

The water mage blinked her eyes. "Maybe Gray-sama already knew what Juvia learned what to do during rainy days?" she smiled.

A thunder rolled outside, the rain weighed down in great density.

"It's to cuddle, you see?" she smiled to herself, burying her face on his neck. "Aww, Juvia doesn't know that Gray-sama likes to cuddle too." She laughed.

But her positivity was the opposite of Gray. He continued to hold her, not wanting to let go.

* * *

AN: And that's it! Thank you hanako-sempai, TheRedSin, stinghotdork! Im sorry that some of you had been confused all this time, it's a multichaptered fic, hehe! I forgot to note it but please enjoy the story!

Review if you like! Thank you for reading!


End file.
